


Gavin's Adventure

by TheWeatherOutside



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Choose Your Own Adventure, Fake AH Crew, Gavin's just tired, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Endings, Romance, Violence, there are eight endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: A choose your own adventure story!Gavin is given a task to complete by Geoff, how well he completes it is up to you. You get to decide how Gavin spends his day, and you may or may not save his life in the process.
Relationships: Gavin Free & Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. An Early Start

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for a choose your own adventure fic! There are eight endings and some are more interesting than others, so be sure to keep reading til you get them all!
> 
> The story's a little short because this was mainly me testing out the format, so let me know if you like it!!
> 
> The links should all be working now, just let me know if any of them aren't. I really hope you all enjoy this!!

Gavin woke to his phone blaring at him. He slowly peeled his eyes open and found that it was still fairly dark outside, the sun barely having risen.

He fumbled for his phone and blinked against the harsh light the screen sent around the room, before his eyes focused on the time and the reason he had been woken up so suddenly.

The time read that it was barely seven am, and Geoff was the one who was ringing.

Why was Geoff calling so early?

Gavin debated whether he should pick up the phone. On the one hand, it was early and he went to bed late, sleep sounded so good to him right now.

On the other hand, Geoff rarely rang so early unless it was for an important reason.

Does Gavin:  
[Pick up the phone.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58968775#workskin)  
[Let it go to voicemail.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58968826)


	2. A Mission

Gavin knew it could only be something important for Geoff to be ringing so early. Also, Geoff would be mad at Gavin if he blatantly ignored him, so he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Gavin's voice was thick with sleep, and he had to clear his throat.

"Gavin! Hey!" Geoff's voice sounded far too cheery for this time in the morning, and Gavin wondered if he had already had several cups of coffee so far this morning, or if he had even slept at all. "Sorry for the early call, I just have a mission for you that can't wait any longer."

"What is it?" Gavin sat up and stretched, his limbs popping.

"There's this new gang that's suddenly appeared in Los Santos. You remember the one?"

Gavin nodded, before he remembered that Geoff couldn't see him.

"Yeah."

They had all decided to leave the gang alone for the moment as they hadn't caused them any harm yet. The fact that Geoff was now calling him about them made Gavin think that something had changed overnight.

"Well, they seem to be growing popularity a lot quicker than I would like. I was wondering if you could find some more information on them for me. I think we'll need to take them down. What do you say?"

Does Gavin:  
[Accept the mission.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58968859)  
[Decline the mission.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58968895)


	3. An Unaccepted Phone Call

It was definitely too early to be dealing with Geoff right now, so Gavin threw his phone back onto the bedside table and rolled back over to go to sleep.

Unfortunately, Geoff doesn't want to relent, because as soon as the ringtone stops, it picks up again immediately after as Geoff rings again.

Gavin groaned against his pillow as he knows he is going to have to pick up. He rolled back over and picked the phone back up, almost dropping it as he pressed the button to accept the call.

"What do you want, Geoff?" Gavin groaned, letting his annoyance for his disrupted sleep slip into his voice.

"Good morning to you too." Geoff laughed, seemingly too happy to be awake at this time. "By the sounds of it, you won't like what I have to say next."

"What?" Gavin sat up, stretching.

"You remember that new gang who came into Los Santos a little while ago?"

"Yeah." The Fakes had all decided to leave the gang alone for the moment as they hadn't caused them any harm yet. Although, Gavin could already see where this call was going.

"Well, they seem to be growing in popularity a lot quicker than I would have liked. I know it's early, but I was wondering if you could find some more information on them for me. I think we'll need to take them down before they get too big for us to handle. What do you say?"

Does Gavin:  
[Accept the mission.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58968859)  
[Decline the mission.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58968895)


	4. Time to Get to Work

"Sure, yeah I can do that," Gavin agreed. This was his job, after all.

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you, buddy, let me know if you find anything," Geoff said, and then he was hanging up a moment later after they said their goodbyes.

Gavin yawned as he kicked his duvet off and put his phone back down as he got dressed. He had just thrown on a shirt and jeans when another thought hit him.

He didn't particularly enjoy sitting alone in his apartment all day. He much rather preferred doing his work in his office at the penthouse.

However, he could concentrate better when he was by himself, and the sooner he could get this done the better.

Does Gavin:  
[Stay in his apartment.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58968958)  
[Go to the penthouse.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58969021)


	5. Reluctant Employee

"Do I have to?" Gavin fell back down onto his pillow, hoping to fall back to sleep.

"Nice try, asshole. I didn't hire you to sit around." Geoff laughed at Gavin's groan. "Just do this one thing for me? It shouldn't take you long, and I'll give you the rest of the day off."

"Fine." Gavin finally gave in and crawled out of bed.

"You know you love me." Gavin could practically see the grin that would currently be on Geoff's face. "Let me know if you find anything. Speak to you later."

"Bye, Geoff." Gavin hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bed.

He made his way to his wardrobe and drawers, and pulled out a shirt and jeans to wear. Then he left his bedroom and made his way into his living room where he had his computer propped up on a desk in the corner.

It wasn't his best set up, as that was in his office at the penthouse. He thought about whether he should stay at his own apartment, or go to the penthouse where he would have better equipment to complete this task.

Does Gavin:  
[Stay in his apartment.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58968958)  
[Go to the penthouse.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58969021)


	6. Cosy Day In

Gavin decided to stay at home for now. It was much too early to being heading across the city right now, and if this didn't take long then maybe Gavin could go back to sleep for a bit.

He headed to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea and some toast before he loaded up his computer.

He pulled up the information he had on this gang so far, which was probably more than Geoff realised. Gavin knew that it would come to this, so when he did his initial search on this new gang he made sure that he knew where to go to for more information when it inevitably ended with them taking this gang down.

He sifted through his files whilst he ate his toast, and then he drank his tea after it had a chance to cool down.

This gang had really made a name for themselves; there was a lot of security footage of various heists they'd done so far. They were pretty impressive; however, there was one thing they really seemed to be slacking on.

When the Fakes did a heist, Gavin made sure to delete any footage that was recorded of them, unless they had destroyed the cameras beforehand, especially anything that revealed their identities or where their base was.

This gang seemed to not be as advanced in that area and Gavin used the security cameras to track the gang's route back to their base after their heists.

Most of them led back to a big warehouse out in the desert, so Gavin assumed that was their main base. Although, some footage also led him to a couple of houses and smaller buildings in the city, which Gavin guessed were their safe houses.

Once Gavin made note of their potential base, he checked the time.

It had only just past nine thirty am. Gavin could almost laugh at how easy it was to find this information, and it was probably exactly what Geoff was looking for. With this, they'd be able to head straight to the base and take the gang out before they even knew what was happening.

Gavin went to call Geoff back, but then he remembered how early it still was. He could spend some more time trying to find some more information that could help, or he could just give Geoff what he already had, as it was likely more than enough.

Does Gavin:  
[Call Geoff.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58969060)  
[Search for more information.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58969117)


	7. A Day Out

Gavin eventually settled on going to the penthouse. His equipment he kept there was much more advanced than what he had here, and would be better with helping him find the information he needed.

He threw on a pair of shoes and quickly headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

By the time he'd left his apartment building, the sun had risen and was casting a warm light down onto him.

The weather appeared to be nice today, so Gavin decided to walk to the penthouse as it wasn't too far away and he could stretch his legs before he sat at his desk for hours.

It took him approximately thirty minutes to walk to the penthouse, and he could already feel the sun beating down on him. The cool building he stepped into was welcomed, and he rode up the elevator into the penthouse.

The penthouse was quiet, which was what he had been expecting at this time in the morning. He wasn't surprised to find Geoff in the kitchen, tiredly standing over the coffee pot.

He turned when he heard Gavin step through the door, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey, Gav. You working from here?"

"Yeah," Gavin replied as he searched one of the cupboards for some food, as he had forgotten to eat before he left his apartment. "My equipment's better here."

He found a box of breakfast bars and grabbed the last one before he threw the empty packet into the bin.

"Fair enough. I'll be in my office in case you need anything." Geoff grabbed his freshly poured coffee and then headed to his office with a wave.

Gavin munched on his breakfast bar as he waited for the kettle to boil. Once it was done, he made himself some tea and he headed to his own office.

He pulled up the information he already had on this gang, which was a fair bit. This gang seemed to pull off heists every week, almost every day. Which made Gavin wonder how they had the money, equipment and numbers to pull off something like that.

There was a lot of security footage from all of their heists, which was quite sloppy on their part. Gavin always made sure to delete any footage that was recorded of the Fakes during one of their heists, so as to keep their identities and location of their base a secret.

However, this crew seemed to either not care about that, or they were just unaware of how easy it was for Gavin to find the location of their base by solely using the footage.

It really was not hard. Gavin watched as the gang would peel away from the crime scene and then drive around the city in an attempt to lose the cops. Once they thought they were free, they would head back to their base.

The base was a warehouse out in the desert. He followed the vehicles through the security cameras until he lost track of them at some traffic lights. He knew they must have pulled off the road after that as they didn't appear at the next set of lights, and the warehouse was the only thing in the area.

Sometimes they wouldn't head back to their base after a heist, and would instead go to a small building or apartment, so Gavin figured these were the locations of their safe houses.

This was probably just the information that Geoff was looking for, and Gavin was happy to send it over to him.

He thought about spending some more time on this to see if he could find anything else that could be of use, but also one glance at the time showed that he had already been at this for hours.

Does Gavin:  
[Give Geoff what he has so far.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58969138)  
[Search for more information.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58969174)


	8. Slacking

Gavin headed back to where he'd left his phone, deciding that Geoff would make do with what he had.

Geoff picked up almost immediately after Gavin dialled the number.

"Gavin!" Geoff sounded quite shocked that Gavin was calling so soon. "Found anything?"

"Yeah, I've found their base and a few safe houses as well. The base is some warehouse out in the desert; I'll send you the location now."

Within a few clicks, Gavin had sent over the location to Geoff. He could hear Geoff typing on his keyboard on the other end on the line, and then a noise of happiness sounded in Gavin's ear.

"Gav, this is perfect! I'll get to working on a heist to take them down right away. For you, though, I am a man of my word. Have the rest of the day off, buddy."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"See you tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes after that and then once again Gavin was left on his own.

He tidied up his mess that he'd made from breakfast, and then just like he'd planned, he headed back to bed.

Ending 1/8


	9. No. 1 Son

Realising that he still had the rest of the day to relax, Gavin got to searching for more information on this crew.

On all of their heists, or at least the ones Gavin could find footage on, this gang always wore masks. They probably thought that it was enough to hide their identities, not noticing the biggest flaw in their plan that Gavin saw straight through. This meant that Gavin couldn't easily find out their identities, but it wouldn't be impossible.

Gavin hacked into any security footage he could find near the gang's warehouse. There wasn't any that he could find that showed the actual warehouse - the only reason he knew that this was the gang's base was because there was nothing else in the area. So, Gavin analysed the closest footage that he could find, which were a set of traffic lights about half a mile from the base.

He took note of each car that went by, in the direction that would be leaving the base, until he found one he recognised from a heist.

He tracked it all the way through the city, when it eventually pulled up at some gas station. The driver got out, unmasked, clearly only out for some errands and not for a heist. 

Gavin put the footage into his facial recognition software, and then instantly he had the name of the guy.

Louie Fletcher. He had a number of criminal records, all minor things, but one thing Gavin found on him stood out.

He was suspected to be a part of some crew on the other side of the country, although he was never caught, but then that crew disappeared just a couple months ago. Which was right when this new gang showed up in Los Santos.

What worried Gavin was that this old crew was supposedly made up of near one hundred people. Gavin had never seen more than a handful of this gang at a time, so there was chance that if this were the same crew, then most of them had been left behind.

But Gavin knew that they may have wanted to keep their true number a secret, so that anyone else who fought them had no idea what they were up against. It would make sense as to why they were growing popularity so fast and never seemed to take a break from heists.

This was definitely something Geoff needed to know.

Gavin picked up his phone and called Geoff, already sending his newfound information to him before he picked up.

"Hey, Gavin. You found something already?" Geoff still had the same energy he seemed to have just hours earlier.

"Yeah, Geoff. I've just sent it over." Gavin could hear typing on the other end of the line as Geoff pulled it up. "I've found their base, but, Geoff, there's something else I found that you should know. This crew is massive. I'm talking there's a hundred members, massive. I don't think we should take them down alone."

Geoff was quiet for a long moment as he read over what Gavin had sent him.

"You're right; this might be too big for us. At least too big for us to just head in guns-blazing. I'll have to think of something else." Geoff sounded thoughtful. "But you've done great; this is exactly what I was looking for. I'll let you have the rest of the day off, just like I promised."

Gavin smiled. Despite how much they teased each other, Gavin did like to make Geoff proud.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"See you tomorrow, Gav. Thanks again."

Gavin hung up after a goodbye. The time was now almost noon, and he was already beginning to feel hungry for lunch.

However, staring at a screen for so long was straining his eyes, so he decided to sit on the sofa and rest them for a bit.

His intention was just to close them for a few minutes, but barely a few seconds passed before tiredness overcame him and he was soon asleep.

Ending 2/8


	10. Easy Day

Gavin quickly sent over the work to Geoff before he changed his mind, and made his way over to his office.

Geoff was sat hunched over at his desk, reading something on the computer screen. He looked up once Gavin had entered, and he gave him a wide, albeit tired, smile once he saw him.

"Oh, hey, Gav! You got something already?" Geoff sat up and stretched, and even from the other side of the room, Gavin could hear his back click.

"Yeah, I just sent it over to you. It's the location of their base and safe houses."

Gavin came over to lean against the desk as Geoff clicked away at his computer, before he pulled up what Gavin had sent him.

"This is just what I needed!" Geoff smiled as he looked up at Gavin. Then, he glanced at his watch. "Didn't even take you that long either."

"How long have you known me, Geoff? I'm hurt that you'd think it'd take me any longer." Gavin put his hand to his chest in mock hurt, but then he laughed. "But a day off on offer does help."

"And I'm a man of my word. Go and enjoy the rest of your day."

He ushered Gavin out of his office and Gavin gave him a wave as he said goodbye for the day.

Gavin headed back home as it was still morning and no one else from the crew had arrived at the penthouse yet.

After he entered his apartment again, he flopped down onto his sofa. It was quite hot outside and it made his walk back home tiring and sweaty. So, he decided to go and take a shower, before he enjoyed the rest of his day off.

Ending 3/8


	11. Extra Work

Gavin eventually settled on just continuing to do his job and search for more information.

One thing Gavin noticed about this gang was that on all of their heists they wore masks. They likely thought that it was enough to hide their identities, but it wouldn't be too difficult for Gavin to find something about them.

Gavin went back to the security footage he'd been looking at before, specifically the footage near the base.

Annoyingly, this crew was smart enough to remove the license plates off their vehicles, so Gavin couldn't just put them into his system and let the software automatically track them. He had to do it manually.

So, what he did was he searched through the footage until he came across one of the vehicles he recognised from a heist. However, it was leaving the base on a day that a heist didn't take place.

Gavin tracked it all the way through the city when it eventually pulled up at some gas station. The driver got out, unmasked, clearly only out for some errands.

Gavin put the footage into his facial recognition software, and then he had the name of the guy.

Louie Fletcher.

There wasn't a whole lot of information out there on him. Mostly just a couple of criminal records from several years ago. He was either pretty well versed in keeping himself under the radar, or he had somehow erased almost everything of him that was out there.

However, there was one piece of information about him that stood out.

He was suspected to be a part of some crew all the way over on the east coast, although he was never caught so it was never proven, but that crew had allegedly disappeared just a couple months ago.

Which was right when this new gang had showed up in Los Santos.

What worried Gavin the most was that this old crew was supposedly made up of near one hundred people. Gavin had never seen more than a handful of this gang at a time, so there was chance that if this were the same crew, then most of them had been left behind in the apparent move.

But Gavin knew that it was more likely that they wanted to keep their true number a secret, so that anyone else who fought against them had no idea what they were up against. It would make sense as to why they were growing popularity so fast and never seemed to take a break from heists.

Geoff needed to know this right away before he tried anything against them.

Does Gavin:  
[Give Geoff what he has so far.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58969210)  
[Search for more information.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58969231)


	12. Urgent

In just a few clicks, Gavin had sent Geoff the information and was out of his seat and heading down the hall.

Geoff shot up in his seat, startled, as Gavin flew through the door.

"Geoff, this gang is massive. We can't take them down, at least not on our own," Gavin said before Geoff had a chance to speak.

"How big are they?" Geoff leant forward in his seat as he furrowed his brow.

"There's like one hundred people in it, or at least almost that much. Way too many just for us. I sent you the files." Gavin had quickly stepped over to Geoff's desk and stood on the other side of it.

Geoff looked at him thoughtfully before he sat back and scratched his beard.

"Alright," he nodded. He let out a long breath and ran his hands over his face. "We'll just have to think of another way. Thanks for that, Gavin. I don't know what we'd do without you."

Gavin smiled, glad that he had made the decision to keep looking for information.

"Well, like I said, you get the rest of the day off. Go and do what you like."

"Thanks, Geoff!" Gavin grinned as he left, and Geoff gave him a smile back.

As soon as Gavin left the office, his stomach rumbled. He checked the time and found that it was well passed noon, which made his decision that the first thing he was going to do with his day, or now afternoon, off was to go and get some lunch, before he'd head back home.

Ending 4/8


	13. Not Enough

Gavin stood up from his chair, but then he realised something.

If this gang was so much larger than them, there was no way they could go against them with so little information. It was Gavin's job to find out this stuff, he couldn't just stop now.

He sat back down and carried on.

It took an excruciatingly long amount of time, or at least what felt like it, but he eventually managed to find, and hack into, the gang's database.

He sifted through their files to find anything that could be helpful. There wasn't a whole lot on there, so this gang was likely the type to keep most of their information in a physical format.

He was hoping to find further information about who exactly was a part of this gang, as so far all he had was speculation based on old facts. Although, what he was successful in finding was a list of their contacts.

Hopefully, one of their contacts would be willing to turn on them for the right price that the Fakes would happily provide, in return for some further information that Gavin couldn't find over his computer.

Pleased with what he had found so far, Gavin finally made his way out of his office, after sending what he found over to Geoff so he'd be able to look at it from his own computer.

He wandered past Geoff's office, but was surprised to see the man wasn't in there. That was when he heard chatter coming from the living room, and Gavin realised that the rest of the crew had arrived.

When Gavin turned the corner at the end of the hall, he saw Jeremy, Michael and Ryan in the living room, and Geoff and Jack in the kitchen.

He wanted to get the most pressing matters out of the way first, so he headed into the kitchen.

Geoff and Jack appeared to be in the middle of some intense conversation, but they stopped and smiled at Gavin once they saw him approaching.

"Hey, Gav. You find anything yet?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah. A lot, actually. I sent it all over to you, but, Geoff, we're in way over our heads with this gang. There's too many of them for us."

"What do you mean?" Geoff frowned, seemingly not too pleased with what he was hearing.

"There's this gang that used to live over on the east coast, which apparently disappeared right around when this new gang showed up. I think it's the same gang, and the thing is, there's almost one hundred people a part of it. But I found their contacts; maybe one of them is willing to turn on them?" Gavin added, in a hope that Geoff wouldn't be too upset at the news.

Geoff was quiet for a moment as he took in all of the new information, before he nodded in affirmation.

"Alright. Thanks, Gav. That's really helpful to know." He smiled at Gavin and Gavin returned it. "I'll take a look at what you sent me, and we can use it to find another way to get them out of our hair."

"If you're done for the day, I was just about to make lunch for everyone." Jack offered as he gestured to what he was cooking on the stove. "Do you want some?"

Does Gavin:  
[Accept and stick around.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58969261)  
[Decline and head home.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58969306)


	14. A Good Day Off

"Sure," Gavin shrugged as he had nothing else to do that day. "Thanks, Jack."

He headed into the living room to speak to the others, and found that they were all playing a game together.

"Don't you guys have any work to do?" Gavin asked. He knew it sounded like he was judging them for not working when that was all he had been doing that morning, but actually he was just genuinely curious. He thought that with this new situation, they would have lots to do.

"Not really." Michael paused the game to face Gavin, and the other two did the same. "Geoff wanted us to put everything on hold until we got this gang situation sorted out. And we needed to wait for you to be done first."

"But I guess now we're waiting on Geoff," Ryan added. Gavin couldn't help but think about how they might be waiting for a while until they found out what they were doing next.

Jeremy reached onto the coffee table and picked up the spare controller before offering it to Gavin.

"Come join us. I need someone else to win against."

Gavin took the controller and slotted himself on the sofa next to Jeremy and saw what they were playing.

"I thought you were terrible at this game?" Gavin asked him.

"Yeah, but with you here maybe I won't come last."

Gavin laughed and waited for them to start the game up again.

He ended up staying at the penthouse all day. Geoff had soon returned to his office after lunch and began to go over all the information that Gavin had sent him. It was taking him a while to come up with a new plan about what they were going to do next, so the rest of them had no work to do until that was sorted.

Gavin hadn't even realised how much time had passed until he saw the sun setting out of one of the floor to ceiling windows. He stuck around for dinner, but then soon everyone began to head back home and Gavin followed suit.

It wasn't until Gavin had exited the building that he remembered he had walked there that morning. He debated about whether he should walk back home or take a cab back instead, but then a car pulled up in front of him and the window was rolled down.

"Want me to drop you off back home?" Ryan leant out the open window with a smile.

Gavin was surprised to see him as Ryan had left the penthouse about five minutes before him. Although, he would've had to have gone down to the garage to collect his car and drive it back round the front of the building.

"Thanks, Ryan," he accepted the offer as he could see no reason to deny it. With the sun setting, there was a chill in the air and Gavin didn't fancy staying outside any longer.

He moved around to the other side of the car and climbed into the passenger seat. As soon as the door was shut and his seatbelt was on, Ryan peeled away from the curb and drove down the road.

Gavin's apartment wasn't too far away, but the Los Santos evening traffic meant that it still took them a short while until they reached it.

Ryan had put the heating on in the car and Gavin was so comfortable, he could feel his eyes begin to droop. He refused to fall asleep, though, and managed to stay awake until they pulled up in front of his building.

Gavin climbed out of the car after he had thanked Ryan again for the lift. He could see that Ryan was waiting for him to enter the building before he drove off, so Gavin was sure to give him a wave goodbye before he entered the building.

Ending 5/8


	15. Alone

"Thanks, Jack, but I'm actually pretty tired from working. I think I'm just going to head home."

Jack looked slightly disappointed at his reply, but he still smiled in understanding. "I get it; you have done a lot of work for us. Go and enjoy the rest of your day."

Gavin said goodbye to him and Geoff, and then the others who were playing a game in the living room, before he headed off.

He would really liked to have stayed, but he wasn't lying when he said he was tired, and he knew it would have been best for him leave and let everyone else get on with their work.

It was still pretty warm outside, so he decided to walk back home rather than take a cab. He also realised he hadn't eaten anything in a while, and so he would pick something up once he walked past somewhere of interest.

However, it wasn't long into his journey when he noticed that something was up.

Maybe it was from his years of experience, but he had long ago learnt how to notice the signs when someone was following you.

Gavin glanced back and found the same person trailing behind him that he'd found there every other time he'd looked back in the last five minutes. They were quite a ways back from him, watching, and it made Gavin wonder what they were planning.

However, he didn't have to wonder for long, as the second he faced forward again, a hand clamped over his mouth and he was roughly pulled into an alley.

He was shoved into a small alcove out of sight of the street and he felt his back painfully slam into the brick wall.

Gavin looked up to see who his attackers were and he found a familiar face that he had been staring at all morning.

It was Louie Fletcher. Standing behind him were two other large men who Gavin assumed were in the same gang as him.

"Golden Boy. I believe that's what they call you," Louie snarled as he stepped closer to Gavin, his hand still over Gavin's mouth.

Gavin didn't understand how these guys knew what he had been doing all morning. It was quite obvious that was why they had been following him, as it was too much of a coincidence that they just so happened to have him pinned to a wall in an alleyway after his research into their gang.

His confusion was probably written on his face, as his question was answered a moment later.

"You think we wouldn't know you hacked into our database?"

Gavin's eyes widened as he realised his mistake. He hadn't thought that they'd be able to track him down so easily, let alone realise he'd been snooping though their data.

"We don't appreciate someone sticking their nose in something where it doesn't belong," Louie continued. A second later, the two other men had grabbed Gavin's shoulders, keeping him pinned to the wall.

"Consider this a message to the rest of your crew." A flash of metal appeared at those words, and Gavin's heart sunk at the sight in front of him. He tried to struggle, but he couldn't under the strength of the other men. "Stay out of our way, or the rest of the Fakes will experience a much worse fate than you."

Gavin barely had a chance to notice the knife in the other man's hand headed toward him before a blinding pain spread through his abdomen. He screamed, but the sound was muffled by the hand still firmly keeping his mouth shut.

He didn't even notice the hands let go of him until he crashed onto the dirty floor.

Footsteps moved past him as they walked away, but he barely payed them any mind as he clutched at the wound that had already soaked his shirt. He raised one hand and inspected the deep crimson that already coated it.

He needed help, and fast.

With the hand that wasn't applying pressure to the wound, he fished out his phone from his pocket.

However, his thumb hovered over the screen as he suddenly realised he had no idea who to call.

Does Gavin:  
[Call Geoff.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58969336)  
[Call Ryan.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58969366)


	16. Geoff

Without thinking about it for another second, he called Geoff. It made sense to call his boss, the one who had been in charge of this mission all along. He was slow to lift the phone, but as soon as he had lifted it to his ear, Geoff had already picked up.

"Hello? Gavin?"

"Geoff-" Gavin's voice broke off as a spark of pain shot through him.

"Gavin? What's up?" Gavin could hear the concern in Geoff's voice, and he tried to bite back the pain to get the words out.

"That gang, they came after me."

"What? What do you mean?"

Gavin opened his mouth to reply, but only a sound of pain escaped, which seemed to be answer enough for Geoff.

"Never mind, just hang on. I'm coming to get you." There was what sounded like a discussion happening on the other end of the line, before Geoff added, "and I'm bringing Jack. Where are you?"

Gavin thought about where he was, but his mind was already getting fuzzy with blood loss and it took him longer than it should have to remember that he was halfway between the penthouse and his apartment. He worked out what street that would put him on and then relayed that information to Geoff.

He could hear Geoff still speaking to him over the phone as he and Jack left the penthouse and made their way to him, but his voice began to sound muffled and Gavin could barely make out the words he was saying.

He started to feel tired and even though he knew he shouldn't sleep, he could feel his eyes start to close. He wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep, but it seemed that as soon as his eyes had fallen shut, they were snapping open again at the sound of footsteps headed towards him.

Gavin looked up just as Geoff and Jack knelt down beside him.

"What happened?" Geoff's face was full of worry as Gavin blinked it into focus.

Gavin went to reply, but it was cut off with a small yell of pain as Jack's hands brushed against his side.

"I'm sorry!" Jack said guiltily, and tried to be much gentler as he inspected the stab wound.

"It's… fine." Gavin knew that Jack was just trying to help and didn't mean to hurt him. He tried to give him a shaky smile before he went back to Geoff. "They knew that I was looking into them… and tracked me down. I have no idea how they knew, or how they found me so quickly. Apparently… stabbing me is supposed to be a message to you to stop going after them."

"What?" Geoff was frowning, but it was hard to focus on his face any longer as Jack applied pressure to the wound. Gavin tried to bite back the yell this time, as he didn't want to make Jack feel any worse when he was saving his life.

"We should talk about this later, but right now we need to take him back to the penthouse," Jack said.

Geoff nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Let's get him to the car."

An arm from both Geoff and Jack were hooked under both of his and then he was being lifted up. He couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped him when the movement pulled at his side.

By the time the flash of pain had subsided back into its sharp throb, he was already being guided to the car parked at the entrance of the alley. Before he knew it, he was in the back of the car as Jack tried to stifle his bleeding whilst Geoff peeled off the pavement.

It was both the longest and fastest drive he had been on as he was taken back to the   
penthouse. It somehow managed to drag drastically, but also he seemed to blink and suddenly he was being pulled from the car that was already parked in the garage beneath the building that the penthouse resided in.

As soon as Gavin was out of the car, he found that he could barely stand and Geoff and Jack took most of, if not all, his weight as they stepped into the elevator. By the time they reached the top, they were practically carrying him into the penthouse.

Ryan, Jeremy and Michael weren't where he'd last seen them on the couch, which was where Gavin was carefully deposited as Geoff hurried off to get their first aid kit.

"Stay with me, Gavin."

Gavin hadn't even realised that he'd been drifting off, but Jack's concerned face that appeared in Gavin's line of sight as he blinked up at him said otherwise.

He tried his hardest to stay awake, but that was getting increasing harder as the seconds passed by. However, the solution to that problem came next when Geoff returned and the two of them started prodding around with his side.

They murmured apologies to him but that didn't stop the blinding pain that he could feel throughout his whole body any time they just brushed the wound.

He didn't remember it, but he must have passed out at some point, as suddenly he was looking down to find a freshly cleaned and stitched up wound that was being covered up by a bandage.

Gavin felt groggy as two pills and a glass of water appeared under his nose.

"These should help with the pain," Jack was smiling at him, but Gavin could still see the laces of worry in his eyes.

He helped Gavin take the pain killers and drink the water, and then he put the glass down on the coffee table. Gavin could feel his eyes begin to shut, but he blinked to keep them open. He was supposed to stay awake, wasn't he?

"Go to sleep, Gavin," Jack instructed him kindly.

If Jack said that it was safe to do so, Gavin believed him. He settled back into the pillows and closed his eyes, but then another thought struck him.

"Tha' gang," Gavin's voice sounded slurred even to him. He was probably more tired than he thought.

"Don't worry about it now, buddy," Geoff suddenly appeared, donning his own reassuring smile. "We'll sort that all out later. Just get some rest."

"Okay."

Rest did sound nice, so Gavin closed his eyes once more. He felt something warm be draped over him, and he snuggled into the warmth. The pain he had been feeling had faded into a dull throb, which made it much easier to drift off into a restful sleep.

Ending 6/8


	17. Ryan

Out of all the people in the crew, Gavin wasn't sure why it was Ryan's name he ended up clicking on. Whatever the reason was, it was something he could think about later. Right now he needed help.

The phone rang for a few, long moments before Ryan picked up.

"Gavin? What's up?" He didn't even say hello before he was getting to the point, clearly confused, and likely concerned, at the fact that Gavin was calling him so soon after seeing him.

"Ryan-" His breath hitched as a wave of pain hit him as he moved slightly. "I need your help. Can you come get me?"

"Where are you?" Ryan didn't even hesitate to help him, and Gavin could already hear him shuffling about on the other end of the line.

"Uh, an alleyway of off Bleaker," Gavin recalled the street that was halfway between his apartment and the penthouse. He wasn't even entirely sure if he was remembering the right place. The minutes leading up to this moment were beginning to blur.

"I'm already on my way."

Gavin smiled even though he knew Ryan couldn't see it. He knew that Ryan, like the rest of his crew, would always help him when he needed it.

As Ryan drove over, he continued to talk to Gavin over the phone. Gavin latched onto everything he was saying as it kept him awake, even if the words were beginning to sound muffled in his ear.

Ryan got quiet for a moment and Gavin could already feel how effective Ryan's words in his ear were in keeping him awake, as he immediately felt himself start to drift off. However, before he could, he heard a car pull up at the end of the alley and the way the car door slammed shut as someone got out was enough to send his eyes flying open again.

Ryan was in front of him barely a second later.

"I'm here, Gavin."

Gavin could see his eyes track over him until they settled on the wound that Gavin was still weakly clutching.

"What happened?" In a split second, Ryan's jacket was off and bundled into a ball that he placed over the wound to stop it from bleeding. Gavin couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped him at the contact, which it was met with a muttered apology from Ryan.

"That gang that I was looking into, I have no idea how, but they knew what I was doing and they came after me." He winced before he continued. "It was to send some message… for us to stop trying to come after them."

Ryan nodded in understanding, and then he gently picked up one of Gavin's hands and placed it over the bunched up jacket.

"Keep hold of this here. I'm going to pick you up, alright?"

Gavin nodded and braced himself for the pain he knew that being moved would cause.

Ryan slipped his arms under Gavin's back and legs and stood up. The movement hurt less that Gavin thought it would, but he still let out a small whimper before they moved to the car.

Ryan sat Gavin down in the passenger seat. He made sure that Gavin was comfortable, or as comfortable as he could be with a stab wound, and then he hurried into the driver's seat.

Ryan put his key into the ignition, but before he could start the car, Gavin put one of his blood covered hands onto Ryan's.

"Could you take me back to my place?" He asked once Ryan faced him.

Ryan seemed slightly confused at the request, as they both knew that going back to penthouse where everyone else was at was probably a better idea, but he still nodded barely a moment later and Gavin let him start the car.

In almost no time at all, they had pulled up at Gavin's apartment building. Although, on the way there, Gavin had felt his grip slipping on the jacket and he could no longer apply pressure to the wound.

Ryan swiftly picked him up out of the car and got him up to the apartment before any neighbours could see them and give them a questioning glance, and before Gavin could pass out.

"Where's your first aid kit?" Ryan asked as he gently placed Gavin down on the sofa.

"In the bathroom."

Ryan briefly left the room before he was back.

The next few minutes were a blur of pain as Ryan cleaned and stitched up his wound. Before he knew it, he was bundled up in bandages and the pain was already subsiding after he had taken some pain relief.

He could feel the tiredness pulling at him, but now that he was allowed to, he couldn't find it in him to sleep quite yet.

He was watching Ryan as the man cleaned up the mess. He disappeared for a moment as he put away what remained of the first aid kit, and when he came back Gavin realised that he reason he couldn't sleep was because he had something to say.

"Thank you."

Ryan looked startled for a moment, but then he gave Gavin a kind smile.

"You're welcome, Gavin," he said, and then he got back to his task.

But that wasn't all that Gavin wanted to say.

"Ryan," Gavin waited until the man was looking at him again before he continued.

Does Gavin:  
[Ask Ryan to stay.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58969390)  
[Tell Ryan he can leave.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439411/chapters/58969417)


	18. Bad Day/Good Night

"Can you stay here for a bit?" Gavin asked nervously, suddenly feeling like he couldn't look at Ryan.

There was a dip in the sofa and Gavin looked up to find Ryan sitting next to him, a shy smile on his face.

"I would like that."

Gavin smiled back and then he sunk into the sofa. Ryan leant back too and Gavin soon found himself leaning into Ryan's side.

If asked, Gavin would have just said that it was the blood loss that was making him act such a way, but then Ryan tentatively put an arm around Gavin's shoulder and pulled him closer.

Gavin at some point ended up with his head on Ryan's chest. He could feel his cheeks heat up but Ryan didn't push him away. In fact, Gavin could have sworn that he felt a small kiss on the top of his head.

"Go to sleep, Gavin," Ryan said quietly.

Gavin yawned in reply, now finally feeling tired enough to sleep, which is what he gladly did, feeling comfortable and safe.

Ending 7/8


	19. A Good Friend

"You don't have to stay." Gavin felt bad enough for making Ryan help him out. He didn't want to make Ryan give up the rest of his day for him as well. "Not if you want to leave."

"I don't want to leave," Ryan smiled at him again as he finished tidying up the mess. "In fact, I would feel better if someone was here to keep an eye on you. I don't mind."

Gavin still felt bad, but the idea of Ryan staying here for a bit longer sounded nice.

"You should get some rest," Ryan suggested. "I'll call Geoff and tell him what happened."

"Okay," Gavin gave him a tired smile, now feeling like he could finally rest.

Ending 8/8


End file.
